


Coda

by afrikate



Series: Thayer Street [29]
Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M, Popslash AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrikate/pseuds/afrikate





	Coda

That night, when Chris came home he was tired and half-drunk on champagne. Justin woke when he got into bed, rolled over and kissed his lips and asked, "How did it go?" 

Chris wrapped an arm around him comfortably, pulling him close. "I sold six pieces." 

"Really?" Another kiss, more excited, and a sleepy grin. 

"It would have been seven." 

"Oh?" Justin waited, stroking Chris back. 

"But I couldn't let that one go." And Justin looked confused but Chris pulled him closer and tightened his grip. Eyes closed and breaths deepened. They curled into each other while they slept.  
  
  



End file.
